<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IT Imagines Volume One by EddieRichie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597211">IT Imagines Volume One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieRichie/pseuds/EddieRichie'>EddieRichie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieRichie/pseuds/EddieRichie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IT 2017 Imgaines. I started this book of imagines back in 2017 and it was the first fanfiction that I have ever wrote so with that being said... it is not the best lol. This was a imagines story I started on WattPad and decided to transfer it onto here as a backup and for more people to be able to read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Richie Tozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You peddled as fast as you could to the Barrens where you and the Losers were supposed to go swimming today. As the cliff came into veiw so did the guys. You smiled as you came to a stop, getting the guys attention. "H- hey y- y- aw shit!" Bill exlaimed while rubbing his temples. "Don't worry Bill." You told him as you smiled. "Back to the loser or winner conversation, I totally won!" Eddie exlaimed while looking at Richie with a serious expression. "Like hell you did." Richie replied. You rolled your eyes as your started to unbutton your shirt. After everything was off and you were in your bra and panties you decided to do something you've never done before. "Alright you pussies let me show you how it's done. " you yelled as the guys stared at you in shock. 1 beacuse you just cursed, and 2 because your body was amazing in their eyes. You took of running and did a front flip off the cliff. "WHAT THE FUCK.... HOLY SHIT IM IN LOVE! " Richie yelled as you hit the water. You resurfaced and started blushing as Richie jumped in he also added. "YOU ALSO HAVE A NICE ASS RACK!" You blushed even harder if that was possible. When Richie resurfaced you laughed " Fuck you Tozier." You said with a smile. "Anytime sugartits."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eddie Kaspbrak imgaine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were shivering as you were being lowered down into the well by Mike. When all of a sudden Henry Bowers attacked Mike causing him to let go of the rope. "FUCK AHHHH." You screamed as you fell faster. You heard the boys screaming your name then you felt someone kind of grab and catch you and pull you into them. You looked up to see Eddie then Henry fell down the well dying almost instantly. You shook in fear. "Y/n look at me." You looked at Eddie and felt him kiss you on your lips. "I love you, and i wanted you to know that if we don't make it out alive." You smiled "I love you to asthma." And little did you know that you guys would make it out alive and eventually get married. But little did you know that wasn't the last of Pennywise you would see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bill Denbrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe I pulled the short stick, if we were measuring dicks you guys would be screwed." Richie ranted as you, him, Eddie and Bill slowly walked in taking in your surroundings. You didn't notice Richie walk off till you heard him freak out. "WHAT THE HELL THAT'S ME!" Richie screamed as he showed you guys the flyer. "WHAT THE FUCK I'M NOT FUCKING MISSING BILL!" Richie said on the verge of tears. "It is just trying to mess with you that's all it doing Rich." Bill said comforting Richie who nodded slowly and crumpled up the flyer and threw it to the ground. You guys started up the stairs going slow you were with Eddie when you heard Bill and Richie going far ahead just as you looked the door slammed shut separating you from Bill. "GUYS!" You screamed as you banged on the door. Eddie pulled your arm as you guys ran for the stairs. Just as you got there the floor broke and dissapered making you and Eddie fall through, you and him landing on a old table making it break under the weight of the two of you. "Fuck" you groaned as you helped Eddie sit up, noticing his arm which was now broken you helped him sit up when the old fridge infront of you door creeped open. Then you saw a horrifying sight of a clown untangling himself. You knew that Eddie was at his weakest stage right now so you put yourself infront of him. "Fuck off you asshole." You screamed as he tried getting to Eddie. "BILL, RICHIE HELLLPPPPP!!" Eddie screamed as Pennywise smiled at you barring his razor sharp teeth. Your breathing hitched as he came closer to you. Finally Bill and Richie made it down to you guys but stopped in thier tracks when they saw you and Pennywise. "Oh sweet sweet y/n.......  you'll float to!" He screamed as he lunged at you. "Ahhh!" You screamed as he cut your arm open. "Y/N!" You heard the boys scream as you fell backwards. Just as Beverly pushed a metal rod through Pennywise's head.  He retreated down to the basement and went down a well. "I'm going to snap your arm back in place okay Eds." You heard Richie tell Eddie. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH MY ARM RICHIE!" Eddie screamed as he tried to back away from Richie, you stopped paying attention when you noticed Ben's stomach was slashed. "Y/n a- are u- you ok?" Bill asked as he crouched down next to you. You looked at him and did something you thought you'd never have the courage to do, you kissed Bill. He was shocked at first but quickly kissed back as he put his hands softly on your cheeks. "Well damn, I would have never thought of y/n and Bill.... but holy shit." Richie said while looking around seeing everyone agree. "Beep beep Richie." You said as you smiled at Bill knowing wthat you now had someone who loves you back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stanley Uris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think something is wrong babe." You say to your boyfriend Stan as you, him, Ben and Beverly stand outside on the porch waiting for Richie, Eddie, and Bill to get back. "Yeah I think y/n is right we should check on them." Beverly says right as you hear you older brother Eddie screaming. You waste no time running in the house, with Stan following you yelling out your name. You run in the kitchen just as Richie and Bill do, and you see that clown holding your brothers face. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BROTHER YOU BASTARD!" You scream as you take a chunk of wood and throw it at pennywise. And everything after that was a blur. All you remember is being picked up off the ground by your throat. You vision blurring when you heard the clown let out a wail as he dropped you to the floor letting air finally get to your lungs. "Y/n!?" Stan tells as he crouchs down next to you as he makes you look at him. "Oh thank god your okay!" He says in relief as he hugs you tightly while kissing your forehead, nose, cheek, and finally your lips. You smile as he finishes kissing you. "I love you Stan." You say shocking him, he quickly smiled and replied "I love you to y/n, with all my heart and i promise that the clown won't ever touch you again." You smile then groan as you realized something. "Babe what's wrong?" Stan asks alarmed. "My mom is going to have a fucking fit over me and Eddie." You say while you laugh slightly while looking at your brother who is currently glaring at Richie for snapping his arm back in place. "AWW FUCK SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Eddie wailed making you and the other losers laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Henry Bowers screamed in your face as he pulled out his switch blade. Thinking fast you kicked Henry in the stomach which sent you over the railing and down the hill. You finally made it to the bottom with a huge gash across your arm. "Find that bitch!" You heard Henry scream so you took off down the river. After a while of running you fall when you heard a voice. "What the hell happened to you?" A kid with thick glasses asked while the other boys attention turned to you. "Henry fucking Bowers." You say while groaning in pain. "She needs help, help me Bill!" A kid with a fanny pack said while running over to you. They got you sat up on a rock where the Fanny pack boy started to clean you up. "This is fixing to sting like a bitch,  so I'm gonna go ahead and apologize, I'm sorry." Then he put the rubbing alcohol on your gash which made you whimper in pain. "Shh, shh it is okay, your okay." He said again. "Y/n." You said catching him off gaurd. "My name is y/n." He smiled and replied " My name is Eddie Kaspbrak and it has been a pleasure to meet you y/n." "Whoo go Eddie, get some!" The kid with the glasses yelled. "Shut the fuck up Richie!" Eddie replied while You giggled. He then smiled loving the sound of your giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Richie Tozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stopped you bike next to your friend Richie as you listened to Bill talk about seeing Georgie and some clown. Apparently almost everyone has seen the clown. "Wait, can only virgins see that stuff? Is that why I'm not seeing that shit?" Richie asked while looking at everyone. They just rolled thier eyes and went thier separate ways to go home. "Y/n do you wanna hang out at my house?" Richie asked while pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Sure." You replied as you start peddling the direction of Richies house.</p><p>{ Time skip brought to you by beep beep Richie}</p><p>You arrived and noticed that Richie's mom and dad's car was gone. "Come on y/n." Richie called as he walked up to the front door and opened it. I followed closely behind him. "Mom? Dad? Anybody home?" Richie called getting no response. "Okaay then." Richie said as you guys walked up to his room. As you got onto his room you stood thier while he plopped down on his bed. "So Richie what do yo-" you were cut off by Richies lips on yours. Shocked you kissed back while wrapping your arms around his neck and tangling your hands in his hair. "I love you so fucking much y/n, will you please be my girlfriend? " Richie asks while setting his forehead against yours. "Of course Richie, and I love you to babe."  You said as you pecked his lips, smiling that you now didn't have to hide your feelings for Richie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eddie + Richie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking through the crowded hall of your new high school. Derry High, you had a regular day and were ready to get home and unpack. Just as you closed your locker door, a boy who you knew by the name of Henry Bowers came up and grabbed your ass. "What do you say you give me a nice preview of what that pretty little mouth of yours can do?" He asked while basically grinding on you. "Fuck you, you perverted asswipe!" You said fiercly as you tried pushing him away. "Fiesty, just the way I like em'." He murmured while pushing you against the lockers. Everyone stood and watched as he started kissing down your neck. Tears formed in your eyes and you desperately tried pushing him off. "BOWERS GET YOUR FUCKING SICK ASS HANDS OFF OF HER!" You saw one of your new friends from the loser club, Richie scream. Bowers head snapped towards him and he smirked. He pulled out his switchblade. "I'm branding what's mine faggots!" He laughed as he grabbed your exposed arm. Just as he went to cut into your arm, you saw your two best friends out of the loser club running towards you, Eddie and Richie. The rest of the club following them telling at Bowers to stop. Just as the blade touched your skin Eddie's fist connected with Bowers nose, such let out a sicking crack. As Henry grabbed his nose Richie pulled you into his chest. "You'll pay for that asswipes!" Henry yelled as he and his goons ran off down the hallway. You were still crying as you held onto Richie as if your life depended on it. "Shhhh, y/n I'm here, he's never gonna touch you agian." Richie Cooed as he ran his hand through your hair. "We both will protect you." Eddie said as he rubbed your back and giving you a light kiss on the head. And they kept thier promise, and protected you from anything that ever caused a threat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were alone in your room, the encounter with Ms. Kaspbrak still replaying over and over in your mind.</p><p>Flashback <br/>"HOW COULD YOU MY POOR EDDIE, YOU ARE NOT TO HANG AROUND THESE PEOPLE ANYMORE!" She screamed as she basically craddled him like a baby. "Ms. Kaspbra-" I started but she cut me off. "Annnd you Ms. Y/l/N, i have heard plenty things about you, you better not be around my son, I don't need him being courrupted by a slut!" She spat. That one hit home, you didn't even notice the tears streaming down your face till Richie said something. "With all due respect Ms. Kapsbrak, I'm sorry but you can't talk to y/n like that! She is far from a slut, so I fucking suggest you restate your words or however you say that shit. And Eddie, I'm disappointed in you man.... Come on y/n, guys let's go." Richie said as he sadly looked down and tugged my wrist. I still had tears rolling down my face when my eyes connected with Eddie's, that's when I noticed he also had tears rolling down his.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>You were sitting in your room... alone since your mom and dad were in their anniversary vacation. You heard what sounded like bells jingling right before you saw the brightest lights ever...... then it was all black</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Eddie's P.O.V<br/>-----------</p><p>I was sitting at my dining room table, trying to scratch over the S in Loser and replace it with Lover. Gretta 'signed' my cast but I'm reality she was being a bitch. I was still going over it when the phone rang. I got up and put the phone to my ear before I could even speak Bill's voice came blaring through. "Eddie i- it tu-took y/n!" He wailed as my heartbeat fastened it's pace. "I'm on my way." Was all I said before I hung up, as I went to walk my mom cut me off. "Where do you think your off to?" She said while she eyede up and down. "Out with my friends." I replied looking down. "I told you edds you are not to hang around with those fools, and espcially that slu-" "SHE IS NOT A SLUT!" I screamed at my mom who looked taken aback. She was about to respond when my watch alarm went off. "Time to take your pills." Mom said as she went to get me some water. "No, mom you see these? They are bullshit! They are gazebos!" I talked angrily as I stopped out the door and peddled off to the crackhouse to get the love of my life back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eddie Kaspbrak Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part two to the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were dazed as you rolled over, you were wet, cold, and confused. 'Where the hell am I?' You asked yourself as you slowly say up. That's when you noticed that you were in the sewers, and that there were children floating up in the air. The circus door dropped revealing Pennywise. He was dancing, then he stopped and gave me the most horrific smile ever. "Fuck!" You said as you got up and ran. You didn't make it far before you were pushed to the ground by Pennywise. "Time to float y/n!" But before he could continue you heard Eddie scream, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" You looked over, relief washing over you as you see all your friends standing off to the side looking hopeful, and ready to fight. Before anyone could move pennywise grabbed you and chunked you at the losers. "AHHHH!" You screamed as you crashed into Stan and Mike causing all three of you to fall. You groaned as you quickly got to your feet to see Bill held in a headlock by the demonic clown. "Leave, leave me to feast on him and then I'll go away!" Pennywise said as he pulled Bill closer to him. "I told you Bill, I fucking told you, first you punched me in my face, made me walk through shitty water, theen took me into a crackhouse, now.... I'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown. WELCOME TO THE LOSERS CLUB ASSHOLE!" Richie screamed as he bashed the baseball bat into Pennywise's head. After all of you took turns hitting and injuring Pennywise, he sulked away and flipped himself into a hole. "Fearr" was the last this he said before he droppeddown into the hole. You siged in relief as you felt like a heavy weight was lifted off your shoulders. "Y/n?" You heard Eddie say. You turned around and imediantly felt his lips on yours. You grabbed his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. "Well damn, who would have thought it take a fucking clown to make him man up?" Richie said as he smiled, happy that his friends were now.. happy. You smiled as you and Eddie broke apart for air. "I love you y/n." Eddie said as he set his forehead against yours.  "I love you to, asthma boy." "Oh yeah, beep beep Richie." You said while pressing your lips back onto Eddie's while getting the feeling that you were now, finally, safe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Henry Bowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were new to Derry High. It was packed and you could barely walk without being pushed down the hallway. You were walking towards the office when you were shoved into a muscular body. "WHO THE HEL-" The boy stopped screaming as soon as he saw your face. His gaze softened as he looked at you. "I'm so so so sorry, I was walking and got shoved, Im soo sorry!" You said apologizing while trying to pick up your books. "Here let me help you." He said bending down and helping you get your books. "Thank you again I'm sorry." You said a while strands of your hair fell infront of your face. "It's okay, I'm Henry, what's your name?" He said while giving me a charming smile. "I'm y/n." You replied while blushing lightly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Let me walk you to class." He said while grabbing my schedule and smiling. "Better yet we can walk together." I smiled and followed him. "So what brings you to Derry?" He asked curiosity filling his eyes. "Me and my mom wanted a better life... so we moved here." You replied while smiling. You and Henry made it through the whole day getting wierd looks, and alot of smiles from the teachers. "She's changing him." You heard one kid day with a fanny pack. You smiled and thought 'that's what I intend to do.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Bill Denbrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were crying... sobbing actually. You just found out that your best friend's little brother Georgie, was missing. Your mom was rubbing your back, as she told you that everything was going to be alright. "Mom i got to go." You said. Before she could answer you you were out of your room and running down the stairs to the front door. You flung open the front door to see that it was pouring rain. Not caring you took off down the road towards Bill's house. You were soaked by the time you got there. Not seeing his parent's car in the drive you ran up the porch steps and knocked frantically. You heard him coming down the steps but he was going slowly. He opened the door shocked to see you, his eyes puffy red from crying, but hell, so were yours. you didn't have to say anything, because Bill pulled you into his house and shut the door. He flung his arms around you and sobbed as you held him. You both sank to the floor, now in a position where you were cradling him. "Shhh, Bill it is-" You couldn't even finish your sentence because thinking about little Georgie on his own made your eyes fog up. After about an hour of you both crying and holding each other , you were both out of tears. You looked over to see Bill grab your hand into his and hold it tightly. "Bill can i do something totally crazy?" You asked while hoping he would say yes. "Yeah i guess." As soon as the words left his mouth your lips were on his. He was shocked at first but kissed back almost as soon as he realized what you were doing. You both broke away for air, putting your foreheads against each others. "Shit y-y-y/n u-you r-are going to get s-s-sick." Bill said as he pushed strands of hair out of your face. "At least we can be sick together." You replied while pecking him on the lips again. You pulled back and smiled as Bill pulled you into his chest, smiling that he finally had somebody to love. "Bill, I promise i will do whatever it takes to help you find him." You said looking him in the eye. "I k-know." Bill said as he pulled you closer to him. You two fell asleep listening to the sound of the rain against the house. Both thinking about how much you loved each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Henry Bowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have been in Derry for about two months now.  You loved living in Derry, you had amazing friends and they cared a lot for you. There names were, Bill, Richie, Beverly, Mike, Stanley, Eddie, And Ben. But if there were one downside to living here it was Henry Bowers. He made your friends life a living hell, but you,. he never laid a hand on you, and if they did he would make sure that it was the last time. But of course you didn't know that. You still remembered your first day here at Derry high. </p><p>Flashback</p><p>you were walking down the hallway when you finally found your locker, it was next to a very scary looking boy, he was leaning halfway against your locker and your arms were killing you, you had every book you needed for school in your arms. "Um, excuse me, would it be okay if I could possible get to my locker? My arms are about to fall off." You said as you tried to re-position your books. The boy turned around and his eyes connected with yours, his mouth slightly hung open as he took in your  appearence. You were taken aback, he was very handsom, he was also very buff. "Um, yeah sorry i was um-" The boy stuttered over his words as he moved away from your locker. You were struggling with the books and he took notice of that. "Here let me get those for you...." "Oh, Y/n, my name is y/n." you said as he took all the books off your hands letting you let out a well needed breath. "Say, would you like to join my gang? It is called 'The Bowers Gang.' And I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out with me." He said looking hopeful, that's when your eyes widened as you recalled the converstation you had just had with your new friends, The Losers Club, They told you about all the horrible things that he had done to them and it made you furious. "How about no, you area horrible person Henry Bowers, how could you do something like that to them boys, how could you call Beverly a slut?" You asked while his face held a look of shock. "You are friends with those... Losers?" He asked his tone laced with shock. "Yes, I am even if that make me a loser to!" you replied while snatching your books from him and putting them in your locker. "Just wait Y/N you will join my gang and you will be mine sooner or later you will realize that those losers are nothing but garbage." He said as he got closer to you. "Fuck off Bowers." you said while slamming your locker and turning on your heel as you walked off towards your first period class.</p><p>End Of Flashback</p><p>That was two months ago, and ever since then, he always asked you to join him and be his forever and that he would always protect you, but you ignored him not wanting a thing to do with him. But today was going to be the day that you and the losers looked at him through new eyes. You were all walking into school when the new member of Bowers gang, Alex Jones came up behind you and Beverly and slapped your asses hard causing you and her to cry out in pain. "W-What T-t-The hell a-a-a-are yu--you doing man!?" Bill screamed as he shoved him in the chest. "Whatever the fuck I want Billy boy." He said while he looked at you and licked his lips. "You hit them, man there girls, what the hell is wrong with you?" Richie asked as he pulled you and Bev behind him and he walked up and bumped chests with him. "What the hell is going on here?" No one other than the Henry Bowers asked as he noticed the two girls with pained expressions on their faces. "Y/n are you okay?" He asked while coming over to you and rubbing your cheek softly. "Actually Bowers you can teach your newest member here that it isn't right to slap a girl as hard as you can on the ass, leaving possible bruises.' Eddie said as he glared at Alex who just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Henry looked as if he could kill someone, he rubbed your cheek one last time before he turned around and punched Alex as hard as he could right across the face. "If you ever put your hands on y/n or Beverly again, I  will make sure you regret it Jones." He spat while Jones rubbed his now black and blue cheek. You all stared at him in shock. "Are you okay?" He asked you again as he slowly looked at you. "Are you both okay?" He asked while now looking at you and Bev. You both nodded your heads even though it hurt like a bitch. "I'm sorry, to all of you, especially you y/n." He said as he looked down to the ground avoiding eye contact with everyone. The you did something that shocked even you. You went up to him and hugged him tightly, "Thank You." You said as he hugged you back but was considerate about your sore bum. And ever since then Henry Bowers protected you and your friends from anything that could cause harm, You two even became boyfriend and girlfriend. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Richie Tozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you use the same bathroom as your mom?" Richie your boyfriend asked your older brother Eddie. </p><p>"Yeah sometimes why?" He asked, you already knowing what was coming wasn't going to make Eddie happy. </p><p>"Then you probably have crabs." Richie replied while you bust out laughing. "Not funny." Eddie said while glaring at Richie. "Not funny my ass." You replied while wiping a tear off your cheek. You all continued walking down the side of the hill to the entrance of the sewers. You all were looking for Bill's younger brother who had went missing. As you guys came to the entrance the horrible smell of sewage water hit you making you gag. "Holy shit, that smells horrible." You said while backing up, trying to get as far away from the smell as you could. But Bill and Richie still went in anyway. "Are you guys coming?" Richie asked as he turned around looking at you, Eddie, and Stan. "No way that's greywater." Eddie replied while gagging slightly. "What the hell is greywater?" Richie asked while looking down at the water.  "It's basically shit and piss, i'm just telling you, you guys are walking around in millions of gallons of Derry pee." Your brother replied while taking a step back himself the smell becoming to much for him to handle. "what are-" Eddie was cut off by Richie bringing a stick that was soaked in greywater, up to his nose and sniffing it. "It no smell like caca to me senor." He replied as he lowered the stick. "Have you ever heard of a staff infection?" Your brother asked getting annoyed with Richie. "Oh i'll show you a staff infection." Richie replied while he held the stick infront of his junk, making you giggle, which made him smile brightly. "G-guys." Bill said as he held up a shoe. It turned out to be Betty Rimpson's. You guys decided to go swimming so you all headed in the direction of the cliff. You and Richie walked side by side as you held hands. You looked over and came to a stop. Richie stopped to, giving you a questioning look. Before he could ask you what you were doing, you smashed your lips onto his, making him grab your waist. "Oh come on, do you have to make out with my sister when your around me?" Eddie groaned as the others laughed. All Richie did was flip Eddie off and continued to kiss you. Smiling as Eddie huffed and walked ahead making the others laugh even harder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bill Denbrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and the guys were walking to Bill's house, you had called him a few hours ago and he didn't pick up, instantly making you worry, and Beverly was nowhere to be seen. As you got to Bill's house you all noticed your boyfriend, Bill;'s bike in the yard, with another bike.... Beverly's bike. Your heart beat quickened as you got the sickest felling ever in your stomach. As you all walked up the steps you heard Richie and Eddie whispering. "I swear if he hurts her, i'm breaking every goddamn bone in his stuttering ass." Eddie said, shocking you making you giggle slightly. As you walked to the door you pulled out your spare key he gave you, in case of an emergency. As you opened the door as quietly as you could you ushered the boys inside as you carefully closed the door not making a sound. You didn't notice Eddie walking away into the living room till you hear him shouting. "WHAT THE FUCK BILL ARE YOU KIDDING ME??!!??" You heard him scream as you, Richie, and Stan ran into the living room to see your best friend laying on top of your boyfriend..... "W-wh- Bill?"You whimpered as tears fell down your cheeks, clearly, seeing his and Beverly's swollen kissed lips as they quickly jumped up from the couch. "How could you?" You whispered as the tears streamed down your face, making Bill feel like complete shit, he loved you dearly and he honestly had no fucking idea why he did it himself. As he reached out to you you backed away and ran out the front door. It was now pouring rain as you heard everyone screaming your name, telling you to come back and that it wasn't safe out there alone. You ran and ran, now fully soaked as you came to a stop in front of the woods, doubling over as you breathed heavily. You heard the jingling of bells, making your blood run cold, as you slowly lifted your head and made eye contact with Pennywise, The dancing clown. "Bill?" You whimpered as everything went black.</p><p>***********************************************************************************************<br/>Eddie P.O.V</p><p>I was looking for y/n, pissed beyond belief at Bill for what he did to her, I was walking when i saw something up ahead, infront of the woods. I ran up as I noticed it to be her locket that she and Bill had gotten on their  fifth date. I opened the locket to see a picture of that fucking demonic clown, and that's when it all clicked, he had y/n. </p><p>I ran as fast as I could back to Bill's where everyone was waiting for me to return with y/n. I busted through the door completely out of breath as they all stared at me, as I brought my inhaler to my mouth, taking a few good puffs before I could speak. "It fucking got her Bill, It FUCKING GOT HER BECAUSE OF YOU!" I screamed as tears ran down his face, he then whimpered as he fell to the floor letting out a sob. We all watched as we all came to realize, he did love her, and what happened with Beverly was a huge mistake. Bill stood up and walked to the front door, He opened it and turned back to us. "Coming to help me save the girl I love? Or are you gonna sit on your asses? Your choice!" He said as he walked out the door, me and the others following him so we could get our y/n back!</p><p>***********************************************************************************************<br/>y/n P.O.V</p><p>You sat up, rubbing your throat as you took in your surroundings. You were in the sewers, you could tell by the horrid smell of the place. You looked around seeing a lot of junk piled up around, and on top of an old circus box car. Your eyes traveled up as you noticed a horrifying sight, All the kids that had gone missing in Derry were floating, tears slipped down your cheeks as you realized they were dead, and there was nothing you could do to bring them back. As the music of a jack in the box started getting your attention, you looked over to see it placed in front of the circus boxcar. As the clown popped out of the jack in the box, the front of the boxcar fell down, revealing Pennywise, the fucking dancing clown. This horrid music started as he started dancing to it, you looked around, looking and desperately trying to find an exit. You found one as you made a run for it, but that was the wrong choice, as you felt yourself being lifted off the ground by the demonic clown. "Time to float like Georgie!" Pennywise said as you let out a mad and angry scream, making it echo throughout the sewers. "Go ahead you fucker." You replied while spitting in his face, you acted tough even though you were scared as hell. As he went to open his mouth farther and show you his deadlights you heard someone who you thought you never would hear again. "L-Let my g-gu-girlfriend g-g-g-goo!"? Bill screamed as him and the whole gang came into view, making a sliver of hope catch fire inside of you.  All Pennywise did was smile as he threw you over at the pile making you scream out in pain as you landed with a thud. You heard multiple feet running towards you, as you tried ton sit up. The first person at your side was Bill, your Bill. He grabbed you and held you as the others got to you, sighing in relief that you, were okay. But Bill was ripped from your grasp by the fucked up clown, as you yelled out in protest. "Leave, Leave me alone to feast on him and i'll go away." Pennywise said as he held Bill in a headlock position. "Leave!" Bill cried out as Pennywise held him closer to him taking in a deep breath of him. "I told you, I fucking told you Bill! First you punched me in my face, Then you made me walk through shitty water, Also you took me into a crackhouse, and now.... now i'm gonna have to kill this fucking clown. WELCOME TO THE LOSER"S CLUB ASSHOLE!" Richie screamed as he picked up a bat and Pennywise ran at him, Richie smacking him in the face with the bat. After everyone hit him in the face, and told him we weren't afraid anymore, he left. Bill rushed to your side and helped me up as the others watched from afar. "B-baby i-i-" Before he could finish his sentence you attached your lips to his, smiling as he carefully wrapped his arms around you. You heard the others cheering as you and Bill broke apart. "I love you y/n!"Bill said before he noticed the piece of ripped off raincoat,that raincoat belonging to...... you know who. You all group hugged as you all cried for him, happy that it was finally over. Or was it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Stanley Uris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in Bill's garage looking at maps of Derry. Eddie had had enough of this as he ripped the maps off the wall, pissing Bill off. Then out of nowhere the slideshow started without Bill operating it. "Wha-what i-is." Bill did't get to finish because it stopped on a picture of his family. It started to zoom in on his mothers face, revealing a demonic looking clown. It looked around and then he connected his eyes with yours, making you see things that no one, and you mean no one wanted to see. It showed you him killing Stan, in the most painful way ever. You let out a blood curdling scream as you fell to the floor sobbing as Beverly opened the garage door making it all go away. "Baby?" Stan said as he came towards you, trying to comfort you. But when you looked at him, all you saw was his death. You screamed louder and cried harder as you started to not be able to breath. "Y/N??" Stan screamed as you started to choke, trying desperately to breath, but it was like what the clown showed you, he showed you him choking the life out of Stan and that was what it felt like to you rightnow. You clawed at your throat as Bill ran to get his parents, everyone stared in shock as you were slowly dying, you felt tears slipping out of your eyes as Stan cradled you in his lap. "P-plea-please baby breath." Stan pleaded as he sobbed and held you. Then it was like all the heavy wait was lifted off your wind pipes as you took in a huge breath. Stan looked at you with relief as he pulled you into a huge hug, sighing. You heard everyone else let out a breath of relief. You sat up as Stan gasped and gently touched your bruised neck, making you whimper and flinch, as it hurt like a bitch. "We are gonna kill that fucking clown." Stan said making you look at him with pure shock. He then leaned in and tenderly kissed you, you smiled into the kiss as you kissed back. You both broke away smiling as he helped you stand up, and then went home. Little did you know, Stan didn't get to kill the 'fucking' clown, instead he beat the shit out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Richie Tozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being Henry Bower's younger sister was always a bad thing for you. And in this case, it was because your brother was a major asshole to your boyfriend and his friends. Hell, your brother loved you so so so so soo much. He never let dad lay a finger on you, and he always took the blame for something you did. Nobody but you, and his friends knew why he was the way he was, hell you were a quiet, shy girl who never wanted to talk to anybody but your friends and Henry. Henry always wanted to protect and shelter you from the real world, which in some cases was bad, but in some good. But you never expected what you were about to see and witness. You were walking home from the arcade where you and Richie were hanging out, trying to get his mind off the deranged and demonic clown on the loose, and the fight he had just had with Bill. After about two hours you decided you needed to head home, one because Henry was more than likely worried about you, and two you didn't need your dad pissed at you. As you came to your house, you noticed that your brother was walking inside while his asswipes of friends rushed to their car, and drove away quickly. You thinking it was because your dad was hitting Henry began to run as fast as you could down the driveway. As you got to the front door you heard the voice, his voice, Pennywise's voice. You rushed inside to see your brother standing over your sleeping father, with his switchblade in hand, you noticed him looking at the tv, you looked at it and saw him.... Pennywise, you didn't even get a chance to move when your brother plunged the knife into the side of your father's neck, making you scream out in fear as he turned around and gave you a look, it was a look that said, 'I'm sorry.' but you couldn't do anything about it, before you knew it your were thrown over Henry's shoulder and he was carrying you to his car. You screamed and kicked as you cried, you knew that deep down Henry was down there and that he felt bad, but this was the clown talking. As he threw you in the car he spoke, but it was a deeper voice, a more intimidating voice. "Shut the hell up before I kill your ass." He spat as he closed the door. You quickly shut up as he got into the driver's seat and took off down the road, heading to the crackhouse. Soon enough you were being dragged into the run down houses basement as you tried to get away. (IM CHANGING THE WAY STUFF HAPPENED IN THE MOVIE&gt; THX) As you came down the steps you saw all your friends, and your boyfriend Richie standing by the well. "Richie?" You whimpered as Henry held you tighter. You talking made everyone turn around and stare at you, in fear and shock. "Looks like I have myself a lot of little kiddies to kill." He said but instead of his voice, or the deep voice it was Pennywise's voice. Everyone then understood that it in fact wasn't Henry, it was the clown. You were about to say something when Henry let you go, he started to shake violently, he was trying to fight the clown, inside him. The next thing he did made your heart quench. "I LOVE YOU Y/N, NEVER FORGET THAT!" He screamed as he ran full speed to the well, causing the others to move out of the way. He then flung himself down the well, killing himself, so he would't hurt you or your friends. You screamed in agony as you ran to the side of the well, looking down to see pitch blackness, you felt Richie grab your waist and rub your stomach, as you let it all out. Not wanting to let your brother go you stayed at the side of the well for awhile, while Bill and them decided the best way to get down there and search for Georgie. "I love you baby, i'm so sorry." Richie said as he held you close and kissed your forehead. You smiled as you sniffled, "He killed my dad, I have no one." You said. Richie looked at you and smiled. "You have me y/n, and you can come live with me." He said as the others came up to you. Telling you their plan, as you and Richie held hands. That was when you knew, that you had always had someone other than Henry to love you, and now that he is gone, you realize that Richie always loved you, right from the moment you helped him up after your brother pushed him down. And after you made Pennywise pay for what he did and go away for a while, you went to live with Richie. Seven long years later, you and him got married in the arcade where you both met, happy that you both got your happily ever afters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mute</p><p>That's what you were. When you were about eight, you watched your stepdad do some fucked up shit. And he told you never to speak of it again, or he would hurt you. That was seven years ago, and you still haven't spoken. Your mom divorced him, but you were still to scared to speak. You have been living in Derry for two years now, you went to Derry high. And it wasn't that bad, well that is an understatement, Henry Bowers made your life hell, and you really couldn't say anything about it. But today was going to change, There was a group of boys you had started hanging out with. Their names were, Bill, Stan, Richie, and Eddie. You and Eddie were close..... you even wrote on the paper he had given you to use and told him about what your stepdad did. You also told him that was why you didn't speak.... It was Monday, you were dreading going to school, but then again could't wait to see Eddie and the crew. You walked to school thinking to yourself about things, like your biology homework that you finished and were going to turn in early, it wasn't due till next week. When the school came in sight you saw a crowd of kids around Henry and someone....and that someone was Eddie. He was hitting and beating the shit out of Eddie, you watched in horror as he started having an asthma attack. Bill, Stan, and Richie were being held down about halfway down the sidewalk, far away so they could't see what Henry was doing to Eddie. You watched as everyone watched in horror as Henry laughed as held Eddie's fanny-pack, waving it around while Eddie tried to breath. Then Henry went to kick him in his side that is when you threw your book bag down and took off running. You could see the others had escaped Henry's friends and were also running down the side walk. You made it to the crowd and pushed people out of the way. When you made it to the front, Eddie really couldn't breath, and you saw that scared Henry. 'Henry give me the damn bag!" You screamed shocking everyone, hell you even shocked yourself. He looked at you and handed you the bag slowly. You snatched the fanny-pack from him and found Eddie's inhaler. You rushed to him, tears running down your face. "Don't you leave me Kaspbrak, I love you to much." You said as tears flowed down your face. You gave him alot of puffs off of his inhaler while Stan and them called his mom and 911. When his mom showed up the ambulance was right behind her. As they loaded them up his mom hugged and thanked you. "Hey y/n?" Eddie weakly called out, "I love you to, wanna ride?" He asked with a smirk that made you shiver. His mom ushered you to the back and said that she would drive her car.</p><p>"And that is the story of how me and your dad found out we loved each other!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bill Denbrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear, that was what Pennywise fed off of. And lucky you, you were full of it, you feared that clown with a passion. But your boyfriend Bill always told you not to. You were all in the sewers trying to save Beverly. When you finally got to her she was floating, but she wasn't dead. Ben kissed her and brought her back. As you guys were hugging you felt someone tap your shoulder, thinking it was one of the boys you turned around to see a dead, decomposed Bill. You screamed at the top of your lungs as Beverly backed away and ran to Ben, all of the boys were looking at you, even Bill, who was very much alive. Then it turned into Eddie which made you cry even harder as you backed away. Bill and the others ran towards you, trying to get you away from the illusion. But before they reached you, it turned into you, with a very pregnant stomach. You gasped as your hands went to your stomach, flashbacks of last month when you and Bill...... you know. Then it hit you. You were pregnant.. with Bill's baby. Then it turned into the fucking clown. "Ohhhh, Billy boy, surprised your gonna be a daddy?" He asked looking behind you, as you whimpered and started shaking. "Well, to bad!" He said as he stabbed you in the stomach with his claws, causing you to scream out in pain, and Bill to scream out in pain, and anger. You fell to the floor holding your stomach, tears leaking from your eyes as Eddie and Beverly ran to you, trying to stop the bleeding and save the baby. You looked over to see Ben, Mike, Richie, and Bill beating the shit out of pennywise, Richie who stopped ran to you. "Hurry the hell up she's dying he yelled to the others. Stan pulled out his phone and called someone. But that was all you remembered as you looked into Bill's eyes as you slowly closed yours, as you stopped breathing. </p><p>You sat up in bed with a jolt, sweating and panting as Bill also sat up, giving you a look as he turned on his lamp, he noticed you crying. "Baby? Are you okay? Is it the baby?" He asked while rubbing your huge stomach. You were eight months pregnant, the baby and you both lived through that clown stabbing you, and Bill's parents took you in when your kicked you out for getting pregnant at fifteen. Bill's parents admitted that they were shocked that their fifteen year old son was having a baby with his girlfriend, but they were happy. As Bill said that you got a horrible sensation that you were peeing. You looked down to see alot of water on the bed. You looked at Bill. "My water broke." You said as a contraction hit you making you scream. As Bill rushed to get his dad, his mom started packing your hospital bag, everything was so crazy, that when your next contraction hit, and you screamed in pain, everyone stopped to make sure you were okay. "PLEASE GET THE DAMN CAR READY!" You screamed as another one hit. You were being carried to the car by Bill, as his dad and mom got into the car starting it. When you were situated, Bill kissed your cheek, making you smile a little. After eight long painful hours you gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, who you and Bill named George, and called him Georgie. Smiling you looked down and kissed your baby, remembering when you woke up in the hospital and learned that he survived, and that he was a fighter. Now your family was complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Henry Bowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in love with Henry Bowers was hard, being his girlfriend is even harder. You loved him, but you hated the way he was to people. Especially what he said to girls. You knew he was cheating on you when he would't kiss you on the lips. That was a month ago, you loved him but didn't need this in your life. So you decided to confront him. </p><p>"Hey." He said as he came into your house, as you sat motionless on your sofa. "Are you cheating on me?" You asked, not wanting to sugar coat it for him. "You haven't kissed me in a month, and your always gone......" You trailed off as he stood still, not moving a muscle. "Yes.." He said, making your heart shatter, you had a little bit of hope that he wasn't but it all went down the drain. "Who?" You asked already knowing the answer. "G-Gretta." He said his voice cracking. You were currently standing but that was all it took to knock you down. You fell to the floor sobbing as you held your stomach. "Baby?" He asked as he sat infront of you concern and regret written all over his face. "we never had sex.." He said referring to him and Gretta. You cried harder when he said that. "I-i'm preg-pre-pregnant." You sobbed as he sat there shocked. "Baby i'm so sorry i love you so much, and it will never happen again. I'm here and were gonna have a baby!": He said as he pulled you into his chest.</p><p>He broke it off with Gretta and told her to take her hoe ass and get a boyfriend. He also proposed three months after that. Then six months later you gave birth to Skylynn Bowers, your beautiful daughter. Then you and Henry got married, he even invited the losers to the wedding, which made you smile. You guys lived great ........... Until one day, he went on a killing spree, he murdered his dad, then killed himself. Leaving you and Skylynn alone. Eventually you moved away from Derry, to Alabama and started over. You never remarried, because you heart, always belonged to Henry. And no matter where he was, every morning you told him you loved him. And everynight, you told him goodnight and to have sweet dreams. And Skylynn grew up knowing that her dad wasn't a good kid, but he was a wonderful husband and father, and that he loved her with all his heart. And you both never, ever forgot that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Today was a typical day to the people who were oblivious to the killer clown on the loose in Derry. But y/n and the losers club knew all about this demonic killer clown. '</p><p>You were at home alone, your older sister also known as your guardian and as some people called her 'the slut of the town' went out with her boyfriend and his friend to a bonfire party. You begged her not to go, scared that the clown might come after you or her. Laying in your bed you were re-reading the book 'Romeo and Juliet'. You were almost done with the eighth chapter when you heard bike peddling. You ran to your window to see your bestfriends aka the loser club peddling up your drive way. You rushed down to the front door and opened it just as Eddie had raised his hand to knock. "Well hello there asthma." You said to Eddie as him and the others stepped inside your house. "And hello to you Princess." He said as you groaned. When you were all seven you had this obsession over princesses and you always wanted to be one, and to make your dreams come true, Eddie started to call you princess...... the others caught on but over the years everyone took it as a way he was hitting on you, you always brushed it off as he denied it and said how gross coming in any type of contact with another person was. You all walked up the stairs to your room. As you made it there you noticed blood oozing out from under your door. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as you stared in horror, then you heard an agonizing scream for help. You ran and slung open your door to see a sight you would never forget. It was everyone you loved, dead throats slit blood oozing out of them as a clown sat right in the middle of all of them. You were so caught up in your thoughts you did't notice all the screaming that was taking place behind you. When the clown looked up and caught your gaze you froze..... not in fear but in something else..... you felt like you couldn't breath and that a strong hand was wrapped around your throat. You started coughing as the clown smiled and showed his sharp, razor teeth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?? LEAVE HER ALONE!" Eddie screamed as your face started turning red from the oxygen loss. Then it all stopped, you could breathe again and all the blood was gone, along with the bodies and the clown. You gasped for air as your hands went to your throat. "Holy shit, y/n you have a huge bruise around your neck!" Richie said as Eddie came closer to you. Eddie wasted no time in grabbing you and kissing you, shocking you and everyone else.. and maybe he shocked himself a little bit, not having any idea where the sudden courage had come from. He broke the kiss and started to unzip his fanny-pack searching for his inhaler. You smiled as he took a few puffs. "You puff have no idea puff how long i've wanted to do that puff." He said as you smiled. You knew then that you weren't alone anymore, and that you finally had someone you loved that loved you back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Richie Tozier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking throught the crowded hallways of Derry High,you searched for specific four boys, when you noticed them waiting for you at the front door. "Trashmouth!" You called out to get his attention lettin him know you were close to him. You finally made it to your freinds as they looked at you with smiles that could light up the entire world. "Glad today is the last day of hell?" You asked them as they nodded thier heads as you all headed to the trashcan right outside of the school. All of you one by one dumped your bookbags into the trashcan. "Greatest feeling ever." Stan said while smiling again. "Try tickling your pickle for the first time." Richie said as he looked at you and blushed not really realizing that you were standing there with them. You cringed as the boys gave you looks of apology while glaring at Richie. "I didn't need to know that Tozier." You said as you laughed lighly and turned around only to be met with Bowers and his gang. "Hey there sweet ass, faggots." He said after his eyes left your body. You scoffed as his eyes basically undressed you. "Get out of my way you mullet wearing asshole, i'm not in the mood to fight with your dumb ass." You said as his face held pure anger. "Damn...." You heard Richie whisper as the others nodded obviously impressed. "What the hell did you say to me you little slut?" Bowers asked as he got up in your face, not really scaring you at all, and he intimidated you the least. "I suggest you get the fuck up out of my face before you regret it you dumbass, ugly ass, pussy." You said as people started gathering around you, eyes wide as you basically told Henry to go fuckl himself. You were done with people messing with you, wether it be Gretta or Henry. Henry was so mad, he thne raised his hand as he brought it down ready to strike you across the face when someone ran up and punched him in the face, sending him on his ass on the ground holding his now bleeding nose. You looked up to see Richie standing in front of you smilling while massgaing his knuckles that were turing purple from where he had just punched the fuck out of Henry. You smiled as you walked up to him, gently kissing him on the lips. You then pulled away and whisperd in his ear so only that he could hear. "You are my hero trashmouth, don't let me down." "Never in a million years babygirl."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were with your friends and crush Eddie when you all heard yelling. You took off in the direction of the yelling. When you for to it it was a little pond, and a biy you guys knew by the name of Mike was being beat up by Henry. The boys started screaming at him and he said some fucked up shit about Bev and Ben went crazy, he threw a rock right at Henry's face. Shocked you stood there next to Eddie who had a look of amusement in his face. Then Richie set it off. "ROCK WAR!" He screamed and imediantly for hit in the forehead with a rock. You scrambled to pick up a rock and three it hitting Bowers right in the spot where the sun doesn't shine. "YOU LITTLE SLUT!" He screamed while picking up a rock and chucking it at your face. You want to dodge it but where a little late and it ended up cutting your face. "DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A SLUT YOU MULLET WEARING ASSHOLE!" Eddie screamed while he took your hand in his. "YEAH GO BLOW YOUR DAD YOU MULLET WEARING ASSHOLE!" Richie screamed as him and his goons ran off, blood running down thier faces from getting hit with so many sharp rocks. "You okay?" Eddie asked while you nodded your head yes and blushed. He smiled and took notice he was still holding your hand. "Wanna go out tomorrow to the carnival? Like a date?" Eddie asked sounding hopeful while everyone watched you two from behind waiting to hear your answer. "Of course Eddie spaghetti!" You replied as he smiled but groaned at the same time, hating the nickname Richie has come up with. "FINALLY EDDS, I WAS ABOUT TO STEAL HER ADS AWAY FROM YOU!" Richie screamed from the pond where he was washing his glasses off the had gotten sort on them during the rock war. "Beep beep Richie!" You called out as Eddie squeazed your hand making you smile knowing that you finally had gotten the love of your life!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Bill Denbrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking along side your friends Bill, Stan, Eddie and Richie. But you were anything but happy. You had just found out that your parents were getting a divorce and your dad was moving to Chicago. "Y/n are you okay?" Richie asked. That was when you lost it. "No, I'm not play my- my-." You couldn't help the tears that flowed down your face as you thought about it. They all looked at you shocked but went to comfort you right away. "What is it?" Bill asked as he rubbed your back. "My parents are divorcing and my dad is moving to Chicago!" You wailed as everyone's eyes widened. Bill then pulled you into his chest as he whispered that everything was going to be all right while the others agreed and rubbed your back. And in that moment you thought that they were right, and that everything was going to be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Eddie Kaspbrak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were with your brother Bill, school has just let out and y'all were heading home. When you got there your dad was in the garage sanding down a table leg. "N-need and help?" Bill asked as you went your dad a small smile. "Bill..." your dad said motioning to the set up he had of where Georgie could be.... he never suspected you wanted to help or believed that he was still alive. "Let me show you!" Bill said as he continued to demonstrate where Georgie could possible be. "HE'S GONE BILL HE'S DEAD, YOU HERE ME DEA-" "SHUT THE HELL UP NO.....H-he c-a! You tried but only broke down in sobs, falling down your dad and Bill quickly at your side, your dad mumbling how sorry he was and Bill holding your hand glaring at your dad. "Mr. Denbrough..... you need to leave and let us handle this." You heard Richie say as your dad reluctantly stood up and walked away leaving you with your friends. "Y/n?" Stan asked queitly as you sniffled. "He can't be gone!"You wailed as someone wrapped thier arms around you. "Shh, it is okay." You hear Eddie whisper in your ear as the boys stand there looking at you with pain, knowing your in pain. "I will help you find him I promise." Eddie said as he helped you up and grabbed your waist. Looking into his eyes you leaned in as you both shared a passionet kiss. "WHAT THE FUCK? HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?" Richie screamed as you broke away from Eddie panting slightly. "Ok Edd's." "Ok y/n."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Pennywise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The human Pennywise counterpart is portrayed by the actor who plays Pennywise, Bill Skarsgård.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking home from Beverly's house where you just cleaned up an ass ton of blood. You were thinking about seeint the guys you thought you liked, aka Bill kiss her. It hurt you and you went outside and told Richie that you needed to head home for the night. He nodded his head but knew there was something wrong with you. You were taking a back road when you saw a red ballon up ahead, your heart pace quickened as you remebered what Eddie and the others had told you, that Pennywise was the one who was luring people away with red ballons. As you got closer you noticed wrting on the ballon, and that there was something tied to the ballon. When you made it close enough to read it you found that it said, 'You are beautiful, and if little Billy boy won't apreaciate it... I sure will~ Pennywise' You looked down to see white, red, and pink roses tied to the end of the ballon, you smiled as you thought to yourself... Penny isn't that bad... is he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Pennywise Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is part two to the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recap<br/>Y/n was sad that the boy she thought she loved clearly didn't love her back since he was sucking Beverly's face off, so she leave feeling unwanted as she's on her way she notices a red ballon up ahead, she remembers the guys telling her that Pennywise the clown was around if there was a red ballon.......... the ballon says nice things about y/n, and there were even roses. But the weird and scary thing is it was from Pennywise... he was her little personal secret admirer.</p><p>Present</p><p>You were staring at the roses you had recieved the day before from this mysterious clown here in Derry. You were scared that he had taken a liking to you, but deep down in your gut you felt a little bit of happiness that someone finally loved you.... and all that mushy gushy shit. you had been in the house all day while the others had gone to the barrens, you were not feeling the barrens today and something i your gut told you not to go today, so you went with your gut and decided to skip. You then remembered that today there was a little carnival thing in the park and you had been craving some cotton candy. So you got dressed in her favorite blue blouse and her high waisted jean shorts. You looked in the mirror calling out all her flaws and rethinking going to the park... but you finally decided that you didn't give two fucks what people thought about you. You grabbed your wallet as you walked out of your house locking the door behind you. Sighing you looked and saw how beautiful it was you smiled it had seemed gloomy the past few weeks here in Derry so you took advantage to having nice weather today. You were about three minutes away from the park when you thougt you heard someone walking behind you, you turned around to be met with nothing. You were kinda creeped out but you thought nothing of it today so you continued merrily on your way. You reached the park and started walking around looking at all the fun everything seemed to be happy for once since all the disspearences. You then saw the one thing you had mainly come here for, the cotton candy. You made a b-line to the cotton candy stand and once again felt as if someone was following you, you didn't think much of it since you were at a packed carnival. You got there behind a slighlty older boy and girl, they were holding hands as the boy whispered sweet nothings into her ear and payed for the cotton candy. You sighed as you thought that could maybe had been you and Bill. You quickly shook your head as you were next in line. You walked up and looked at you choices. "Can i get the blueberry flavored ctotton candy please and thank you." You said as the teen behind the cart nodded his head. "$1.58." He said as you opened your wallet to find nothing but a slip of paper. You stared in confusion as you unfolded the paper and saw Richie's messy hand writing. "Sorry i will pay you back but there was a new addition to street fighter and i had to play it! Richie.". "Are you fucking kidding me Richie, twenty damn dollars for a video game." You said as you realized you didn't have any money to pay for the cotton candy. Just as you were about to tell the boy sorry and nevermind a sexy rough voice came from behind you. "I'll pay for me and the pretty lady." You turned around to be met with the eyes of what looked like a fucking Greek God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Pennywise Pt. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the third and final part to the previous chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared in shock at the amazing Greek god in front of you. "Y-you don't have to pay for me... " You said mentally cursing yourself for stuttering like Bill. "I want to.. " He said giving you a knee weakening smile. So he paid for you and him and you didn't say a word more. "Thank you so much..... " You said as he smiled. "No problem... Would you like to take a walk with me? " He asked as you looked around. "Sure why not. " You answered as he smiled. You two spent hours walking around and talking about life. "Y/n... I need to a how you something. " Bill said as he pulled you into an empty alley way. "Bill wha-" Before you could finish Bill shifted from himself to Pennywise making you gasp. "Yo-yo- your.. " "Yea... " He said looking at you with hope in his eyes. "It's okay... It doesn't change how I feel towards you. " You replied as he smiled picking you up and spinning you around. "So.. What's it like being a clown? " You asked as he shrugged. "I don't know what's it like being gorgeous? " He retorted making you blush. After that day you and Bill/penny hung out until things got a little too serious with him and the loser's club... One day he told you he couldn't see you anymore and left... Trying to protect you so you wouldn't lose your friends. When you had to go save Bev and saw him you cried... Whispering to him as you went to hit him that you loved him... And that even though he did horrible things you believed that there was light somewhere in his heart.. And that was the last time you saw him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>